Forgotten
by Spiritt
Summary: She forgot to wish them good luck and they returned beaten. She forgot to tell them to be careful and Hiei was half crucified. As Botan helps him hold a sword once more, she’ll forget the friendly relationship they once had. [LEMON is in here]
1. Forgotten

**Authors Note**: I think this will be my first gore like fiction, although it's not much gore. It's only in the first chapter, but I think I might make someone of a young age terrified. Plus, I've decided that there will be smut (sex) in later chapters, thus why it's rated M. So I've warned you, please be sure of that. I hope you enjoy it, as it's a story I'd been thinking of doing for a while now.

**Summary: ****She had forgotten to wish them good luck, and they had returned beaten. She had forgotten to tell them to be careful, and Hiei was almost crucified. As Botan helps him hold a sword hilt with his injured hands, she'll forget the friendly relationship they once had. Hiei/Botan M for later light smut**

**Forgotten**

When we first started out, when we were just learning of what difficulties and troubles laid ahead with every mission, I would tell them to be careful. They were careful, even if they were reckless at times. As we progressed, I soon faded out of those three little words, "Please be careful," since they were stronger, more intelligent of the demonical life, and ranking as the strongest in all three worlds. I even doubted why they needed a simple ferry girl like me at times. I had forgotten much since we first started, from the comical jokes they made of my unnatural hair color to the tension of facing an exciting new enemy…but what I had truly forgotten may have had blew out the fire inside our fire demon.

I had forgotten they were not immortal. That they were able to feel pain, exhaust them silly, and reach a limit. I had forgotten they could die, that they can be outwitted at times, and can fall into traps. I had forgotten that they can be broken.

That day, it had been windy, although the sun still shone and the birds still chirped. When you would step outside, the wind would wash away all the warmth the sun was giving. They arrived at the front steps of Genkai's temple, exhausted and wounded critically. Yukina was the first to find them, since she had heard the knock first. Her scream was what caused us to see what had happened, and realize what had become of the Reikai Tanteis.

I was already lightheaded at first glance; I had forgotten how fatal wounds looked like. I found myself looking at the demon, my mouth shaped into an 'o' as I approached him. He was breaking into cold sweats, his lips cracked and dry, his eyes dull and empty, and his flesh pale. He had been just as badly hurt as the rest, but he was the only one still standing, shaking fitfully. His pride, his stupid pride, has refused his body the sensation of sitting down. His hands had been tucked under his armpits, which looked caked with blood. I approached him; he was shining with sweat from struggling to keep up. I could make out the words the others were saying, that of ambush and escape. That the army they were taking on was more then they could handle.

"Hiei," I said with a timid voice. He looked at me as I shakily extended one hand, afraid to touch him before he touched me. He swallowed, his face staring at him. This was the worst look I could ever see on him. His pride was broken for the moment- something brutal had happened-and I had no idea why until he pulled his hands, jerking painfully as he extended them towards me, and I had felt the tears stream down my face once I noticed the blood-crusted infected large slit on his hands. That was where a sword had went in, pinning him until he finally chose to pull himself out himself. It was almost like they had attempted to crucify him.

I had forgotten how to cry once Hiei fell into my arms and slipped away.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Awaken

**Authors Note:** I've been very pleased with the reviews I've been getting. I'm glad my readers have not mobbed me, since Hiei had been injured. There's no need to worry though, after all, it's just fan fiction. Well, let us hope I've struck the iron when it's hot.

**Summary:** She had forgotten to wish them good luck, and they had returned beaten. She had forgotten to tell them to be careful, and Hiei was almost crucified. As Botan helps him hold a sword hilt with his injured hands, she'll forget the friendly relationship they once had. Hiei/Botan M for later light smut

**Forgotten**

When Hiei awoke, I had been asleep, resting my head on my arms as I napped away uncomfortably. He had awoken me with a grunt of pain. He had been trying to move one of his digits, which wasn't working and only bringing more pain to him. We said nothing, but stared at his injured left hand. They were heavily bandaged, pus and blood staining the wrapping I had done a few hours ago. There was not as much blood as there had been two days ago, when Hiei had first arrived. With the help of Yukina, strange herbal concoctions were made to speed up the healing process. When we had slathered it on, it only caused a reaction, spewing darker blood. The swords had been laced with a rare poison, making it hard to heal the wounds.

"Give me my sword," Hiei said, his voice raspy, startling me. I looked at him now, noticing for the first time his appearance. His eyes had lost their luster. They no longer bore into my soul and make me look away. They were dull, the fire in them low. He was thin, the lack of nutrition and loss of blood to thank for it. His cheeks were hollow, giving him a near death look. His hair stuck to his forehead, a cold sweat breaking out. His lips were dry, and he licked them. As the sun peeked out from behind a mass of clouds, I could see how pale he was now. His face had no healthy glow. He lost that two days ago.

I had forgotten his true personality. Hiei didn't let anything set him back, not even if his hands were badly damaged. He doesn't listen to anyone that doesn't have something of interest to say. His whole life revolved around fighting, and becoming stronger. "You're not ready to hold-"I began, but he cut me off, his newfound voice cracking as he said his demand louder. I had also forgotten that Hiei never cared what I had to say much. I stood then, reaching towards the table nearby and touched the sword resting there. I hesitated, and he gave a sound of impatience. I took hold of it then, with both hands. Its weight was heavy. I placed it on his lap, and then turned away, staring out the window.

I knew I wouldn't be able to bear seeing it. There was a strangling noise. I watched the winds blow against the trees. The weather was warm and tranquil, the wind balanced out the warmth. I had left the window open to let the breeze inside. Hiei hissed sharply, cursing under his irregular breath. Leaves swayed back and forth. They were a healthy green this time of year. They looked almost friendly, despite the vial creatures Genkai kept in there. I could hear him pant. Leaves began to fall when the wind picked up. They fluttered slowly to the ground, almost like snow, twirling and spinning until they rested on the green grass. I wrung my hands together, waiting and watching, eyebrows knit tightly together. I was tempted to turn around, but I could not. Although Hiei did not say it, I was not allowed to watch him. It was a silent order on his part. The sound of a sword hilt being grasped did not come next, but a scream. The wind stopped, the last of the leaves danced to the ground, and the sun disappeared behind a swarm of clouds. I closed my eyes. It had been a scream of fury, anger, and madness. I did not face him until he finally said, "Turn."

I did so, breaking into a gasp of horror when I saw his hands. Blood soaked digits, wounds opened again. He gave me his hands, looking at his sword as I undressed them and wrapped them again. He did not say anything, sweating feverishly through stress and exhaustion. I took hold of my kimono sleeve, wiping it. He swatted me away with his hand, wincing visibly. I continued anyways, he didn't do anything else.

"We've come to a conclusion, Hiei," I said quietly. "Your wounds are serious-" He snorted and I continued, "And they may not heal thoroughly. We've gotten the best healers we have to see you, and they all agree that maybe you shouldn't-"

"What?" he asked quietly. The spark of life gleamed in his eyes, flashing dangerously.

"Lord Koenma agrees-" I said quickly, keeping myself away. He gave a look of outrage, "Hiei, you have to think about your health-"

"There's no reason to think about it if there's nothing to live for!" I stopped, looking at him breathlessly. He had jumped up on the bed, towering over me. That did not last long, however, as he sat down slowly due to feeling faint. Despite his yelling, I helped him back into the bed. I wasn't sure if I could continue staying in the same room with him if he kept injuring himself, but he seemed worn out. I stood by his bed side, thinking for a moment.

"What about Yukina?" I asked quietly. He lied there, saying nothing for the longest time. His mouth parted and moved. My ears barely picked up the words he was saying.

"Not even she can live if I can't protect her," He looked at me then, waiting for me to persuade him into giving up, challenging me to fight his decision.

I had forgotten his sword was all Hiei had. If he lost that, he lost everything. I know we never talk. He insulted me often, I ignored it. We never see each other unless it's work related. He wouldn't help me if I asked him to. I can never find him when I need him. Yet, when I looked at him, in such a state he would call "humiliating", I know I can't leave him be. I almost began to miss the old Hiei.

The ladies were sitting quietly when I came to tell them of the good news. The others had already awoken, but still at bed rest. They had enough strength to manage for themselves, only needing the girls' help if they were bleeding or feeling feverish. They were pleased with knowing that Hiei had awoken, but they already seemed to know, since Hiei had yelled particularly loud.

"I thought he would still be ranting though," Keiko said thoughtfully, picking at her sweets, "How did you manage to calm him?"

"I didn't," I replied, taking the sweets Yukina offered me, "He wore himself out."

"Do you think he'll just let it be?" asked Keiko. Both Yukina and I shook our heads. Keiko did not stay around Hiei as much as we had to, so she didn't know who he really was.

"He's going to train," I answered. They didn't seem to be surprised at that kind of answer, but they did doubt it. They thought he'd give up after a while, like a fish dying on land.

"How can he do that?" said Genkai with a snort of ignorance. She was saying what the others were afraid to. "His hands are too damaged to attempt such a thing."

I cleared my throat, standing up. I had stayed too long; my patient was still a threat to himself. I thanked them for the sweets and tea, taking a few along with me. I was forgetting something though, something I was forgetting to tell them. "He can do that, Genkai," I said, a hint of determination in my voice. They looked at me, questioning. "He can do it, because I've decided to help him." I turned around, carrying the tray with me as I disappeared into the hall, leaving the silence behind me.

**Author's Note:** I love Koko-chan (Crystal Koneko) for her super cool beta-skills.


	3. Injuries

**Authors Note**: Okay, dudes, I'm really sorry for the…like, month delay or something. I had something of a nervous breakdown, and had a rough time picking up the pieces. Anyways, I never got an answer back from my proofreader so this is the crappy, grammar and spelling killed version. I'm kind of hasty about updating, so I haven't really read it. I feel that it might be kind of choppy though, but that's just me. Next chapter is the smut, I got some good stuff for that…

**Summary**: She had forgotten to wish them good luck, and they had returned beaten. She had forgotten to tell them to be careful, and Hiei was almost crucified. As Botan helps him hold a sword hilt with his injured hands, she'll forget the friendly relationship they once had. Hiei/Botan M for smut

**Forgotten**

"Why not, Hiei, it'll speed up the process quicker!" Hiei glared at me from the bed, one arm rested on a bent knee, back rested on a wall. He was obviously tired of me and my words. It was a cloudy day, a chance of rain as the television predicted. The view outside was dull and grey, colorless and gloomy. It was now a week since the day they came back, and I had spent five of those days trying to persuade Hiei to let me help him. I'd forgotten that Hiei likes to work alone, even if he's handicapped.

"I don't need help from you, onna. Just do your job and nothing else," was his cold reply. He continued his scowl, knowing I would argue with his words. We had been fighting like this for over thirty minutes, surprisingly still not to the point where we would begin screaming bloody murder. From the looks of it, Hiei really didn't plan for this conversation to go so long anyways.

"My job is to look over you until you're ready to return to Reikai, and I think helping you train goes with looking over." I crossed my arms, frowning from across the room to my short patient.

"I don't need a babysitter, so go."

"I can't, and it's not babysitting. It's healing and nursing."

"It's babying me, and stop doing so, onna, before I fulfill your death wish."

Before I could stop myself, the words were out of my mouth, something I had avoided saying for quite a long time. "I wouldn't have to baby you if you didn't get yourself half crucified to a tree!" I covered my big talkative mouth immediately, my gaze lowering to the floor as Hiei growled and looked away to the window, stung by my words of truth. Both of us had been dancing around it, trying not to address it with every argument we had.

We stayed like that for a while, silent and oblivious to each other's presence, the room heavy and uncomfortable to be in. "I'll go get lunch," I murmured, heading for the door as Hiei grunted, the silence was too uncomfortable for me to be around especially since I started it. I grabbed at the doorknob, throwing the door open, and was just about ready to escape to the living room if it had not been for Yusuke. He was calmly walking towards me, waving, oblivious to the fight that took place a moment ago.

"Yo, Botan, is Hiei there?" He asked, looking inside the room. I could hear Hiei move into a more comfortable position on his bed, his eyes on us. I opened my mouth to reply, but the crash of thunder drowned my voice, and the sudden blanket of rain began to pour outside. We all looked outside the rain washed window, to where the black sky roared with anger, before he entered and I shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Again," I ordered calmly, ignoring Hiei's small grunts. We sat in his room, the afternoon sun hidden through the treetops, the light shifting with the common wind. Hiei sat on the head of his bed, and me the other half as we trained. We sat like this every time we trained for the past two weeks. It was near a month that Hiei had been here, and we'd already made great progress. Hiei was now able to flex each finger on his right hand, his left only one. 

Hiei glared at me from the other end of the bed, his hands laid between us. I ignored that as well, since I knew what that meant all to well now. Hiei had refused my help in the beginning, only working his fingers when I wasn't in the room, stopping once I entered again. I was mad, but I left him be. It was only when Yusuke paid him a visit two weeks ago did he began to work with me.

Yusuke had come on behalf of the rest of the Reikai Tanteis, who were ready to head back to Maikai without Hiei. They would be taking Genkai in his place instead, which sparked a larger fire inside of Hiei. There was no doubt he was mad, it made the room stuffy with silent anger. Although Yusuke left quickly right after he said what he had to say, we both knew the anger wasn't directed towards him. It was towards Hiei himself. I suppose he believed if he had been just a bit stronger, faster, and responsive, he wouldn't have placed himself in such a mess. But Hiei was just Hiei. His goals were not possible that day.

We were working with his left hand today, on his thumb which was required for fast sword play. He was barely moving it, a sign it would need the most work due to its damaged muscles and nerves. "Try again," I said, saying nothing more when I noticed his shoulders tense. It meant he was getting tired of both his thumb and me.

"I will, onna, shut up," he snapped, staring at his thumb murderously. I nodded silently and watched as his thumb moved forward and back with some effort, each movement adding on more flexibility. It was only when I heard Hiei take a deep breath that he was straining himself, his thumb shaking as it attempted to move back further. I laid a hand on it, afraid perhaps he still didn't need my voice. He understood, stopping and sighing, muttering something of no importance.

"Do you want to stop for today?" I asked, reaching over and grabbing a towel, using it to wipe his face from perspiration. He pushed my hand away with his right hand after a moment, shaking his head. So I put the towel back down and watched some more. This was how it was every day since the visit. I watched his improvement; he showed me he was making an effort, something I had forgotten. Hiei determination, that is. I suppose I'd forgotten because of his once droopy nature, sulking of the injury inflicted on him and teamwork. I was almost jealous that I, the woman who stood by his side in such a time, wasn't the person to get him to push that aside to get better. I suppose it was a guy thing, something a girl like me wouldn't be able to accomplish.

"Hn," said Hiei, waking me to his achievements. I could hear it in his voice, he had done it. I looked down now, a smile coming to my face when I saw the moving digit. I looked at him now, who looked rather pleased, already starting on his next finger. I once again rested my hand on his, making him look at me.

"I think that's enough for today," I said firmly, reaching over to pull a tray bearing bento over, moving closer to him, tray place in-between us. "Besides, Yukina has made bento."

"Fine," I used a pair of chopsticks to pick at the rice, leaning towards Hiei. He leaned forward slightly, still moving his thumb around, capturing the end of the chopsticks with his mouth. He frowned, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "You're poking me with those damn things."

"Sorry," I said quickly, taking more rice. Hiei was perfectly capable of feeding himself now, I'm sure of it. After all, he only needs one hand to hold a pair of chopsticks. Still, I was continuing to feed him, and he wasn't complaining. It was a routine we were use to now, since I'd been doing it for around a month now. We thought nothing of it, just that I was the nurse feeding her patient. Or that's what I had really thought of in the beginning.

Although I didn't understand why, he was now the person I'd rather spend time with. At first I had to, but now that he was more then capable of being left alone to fend for himself I still stayed. Perhaps it was because Yukina left with Keiko, leaving time alone very…well, lonely. I now knew what Yukina felt like when we're all busy. Still, while I continued to stay with him, we had longer talks, although they were still rare, and I had no more thoughts of Hiei's ability to scare me. He didn't scare me anymore, actually. He just worried me.

We continued like this until Hiei pushed me away, waking me up from my thoughts again. He looked a bit tired, and muttered, "I'm not hungry." I raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged. "I'm tired."

"Oh, okay…" I placed the tray somewhere else, making sure to have a good view of his hands. As I thought, they were the problem, as they often were. I set the tray down quickly, grabbing his right wrist. "You're bleeding again! What did you do?"

"What?" He looked as well, recognizing the red stains for the first time. "Why in my right hand?"

"I don't know," I said hastily, my hands glowing as I began to unwrap the bandages. I glanced at Hiei's face, which looked pale. I abandoned my work for a moment, touching his face gingerly. He seemed surprised at the touch, his face clammy. How much blood did he loose in such a short time? "What happened, Hiei?" I repeated, trying my best to keep the situation calm, working fast to unwrap the bandages without hurting him.

"I never used my right hand, onna," he said, watching. I finished removing the bandages on his right hand, carefully looking over the wound, which had been scabbing over, now open. Confusion took over me, as I tried to heal it with my own powers. "It's not working," Hiei said as I bit my lip.

"Poison," I said suddenly, looking up at Hiei with what I could only say was a stupid look. He raised an eyebrow, taking a deep breath. I grabbed the towel from before and placed it below our hands, reaching over and pulling out a drawer filled with herbal medicine. I grabbed the nearest one, explaining to him hastily as I attempted to unseal it with one hand. "You were poisoned, it must have not left and just stopped for the while…"

Before I could understand how badly I was overreacting, Hiei's left hand curled around the jar, shaking slowly. I sat and stared, dumbfounded. He gasped in pain, his fingers adjusting to such an unfamiliar position slowly. "Hiei," I said slowly. "Let it go." He ignored me, something I should have remembered was coming. "Let it go, Hiei, your hands! Are you crazy?"

"Shut up," He murmured. I attacked, then, snatching the jar back and tucking it under my other arm, opening it quickly. He watched in silence as I cleaned the wound and dabbed the oddly purple mixture on the wound before bandaging it again. He didn't try to flex his other hand anymore. Instead, he snatched his hand back, throwing the covers around him. "I'm going to sleep," he declared, elbowing his pillow into a comfortable position. I sat there, bewildered, staring at his back, a little lost. It took me only a few minutes to understand what he was trying to say. I crossed the line, and injured his pride more then his hands harmed his body. After all, men need to nurse their pride more then their injuries.

I cleaned up the mess around the room, closing the drawer and throwing away the bandages. I worked slowly, musing of what I would down all alone downstairs and if Hiei would let me help him anymore. With Hiei, it was always one strike before you're out. It was amazing that I made it so far without seriously ticking him off, almost like a game. I sighed, lingering around a bit more, adjusting the little things. I really didn't want to leave…

I gave up after a while, still unsure of what I was to do, when I heard him moan fitfully. He was tossing around like a fish, muttering of something I couldn't understand. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hardly heard him moving around. "Hiei, wake up!" He didn't hear me, thrashing around, the covers went flying and I ran to his side. Was it the poison fighting back? Maybe I placed the wrong mixture on his hands?

"Hiei, stop moving," I said loudly, unsure of what actions I should take. My words were still being ignored, as if he could hear me, so I climbed on the bed, wrapping my arms around his neck, pushing my whole weight on him to attempt to bring him down. I'd forgotten that I was rather light, that the guys could probably lift me up with one hand. My attempts to pin him down failed miserably, and I was pushed to the side. Hiei may be small, but he was strong, something I often forgot when it came to healing him. I growled in frustration, moving out of the way of his flying arms.

Hiei was an absolutely stubborn guy. My patience with him was gone, and the constant snarling and growling I got from him were ticking me off. I tried helping him, he rejected it. I wanted to stop the bleeding; he gave me the silent treatment. Enough was enough. I threw myself on him again, using plenty of my strength to grab his wrists, pinning them to the bed. I used my legs to keep his legs together, sitting on his thighs. His hands grabbed hold of whatever it could, causing me to turn my concern to them once more, and loosing the strength I once had. He was trying to throw me off of him again, like I was the problem.

"Stop!" I cried, franticly searching for something to calm him without getting pummeled. His face was screwed up in frustration and struggles, his lips dried and cracked, breathing deeply, mouth slightly ajar, chest rising up and down-I was still on top, probably not for long-He was really really strong! For a sick man he was getting harder and harder to keep down…I could get him water, but that would cause me to have to restrain him again-There was another solution…Would it even help? I don't care...

If there was anything I could remember it's the relationship I had with Hiei. He was Hiei, nothing more. I was Botan, nothing less. We barely talked to each other; he never wanted to help me anyways. We never stayed near each other for too long. We were just friends, and I would never forget that.

I quickly released his hands, which grabbed my shoulders, and closed my eyes, catching Hiei's bottom lip. His shoulders relaxed and he stopped thrashing about. His hands never left my shoulders. My lips never left his.

I suppose some things are meant to be forgotten.

**Author's Notes: **The next chapter will be the sex scene. I suppose I'm going to have the naughty one posted somewhere…


	4. Lust

**Author's Note**: **THE LEMON CHAPTER IS HERE. **Please refrain from reading if you wish not to read such a thing. So, yeah, by reading onward, you hopefully agree not to get me kicked out of  We wouldn't want that, right?

Yes, I did take years to post this. I wanted it to be good, and hopefully it is. To tell the truth, I have no idea how I got through this without blushing or avoiding the task at hand. At least I got it done, right? So enjoy it, because I probably won't be writing another one unless I'm really into it or comfortable.

Thanks to Goten0040 for being my beta. Goodness knows I needed one. Also, thanks to my friend Carlos for helping me out.

**Summary**: She had forgotten to wish them good luck, and they had returned beaten. She had forgotten to tell them to be careful, and Hiei was almost crucified. As Botan helps him hold a sword hilt with his injured hands, she'll forget the friendly relationship they once had. Hiei/Botan M for smut

**Forgotten**

The windows were closed halfway, the curtains half drawn. The moon was our beam of light, full and brilliant. I was still on top of Hiei, having pulled away from our kiss, eyes trying to comprehend what I had done - what he had done. He was stirring now, having been somewhat half asleep when he reacted. He gazed at me, uncertain of what to say. Perhaps there was nothing to say. I reached for my hair tie, allowing it to break. His heavily bandaged hands touched mine as I untied my obi, allowing the fabrics around me to hang upon my body.

He drew my face closer to his, capturing my lips, his tongue parting my lips and tickling the roof of my mouth, his hands hesitant as they rested upon the fabric on my shoulders. Hiei was as nervous as I was. I gave a small moan, which he then pushed my kimono off my shoulders, letting it fall in a pile at his legs. I reached for his shirt, brushing my fingers upon his hard body as I took it off.

His body stiffened with my touch, almost defensively. I soothed his troubles, stroking his hair and face before we parted and I threw his shirt away carelessly. Whatever drove me to such boldness alarmed Hiei, as he raised his eyebrow upon me. I ignored him, grasping the clasp to my bra. This took his attention immediately, and he shifted, almost resisting himself to watch.

He was such a shy man, and he flushed deeply as he drew his bandaged hands upon my arms to my shoulders. I was unsure what he was doing, perhaps to draw attention away from my breasts, but with a crisp snap, my hair was cascading down my back, drawing upon my face, neck, and shoulders. I allowed him to take his time, running his clumsy fingers through my hair with fascination, his blush fading until he reached the end. It was a very interesting thing to see, this embarrassed form of the man.

I grasped his hands, scooting closer until I was sitting on his cut abs, placing those hands upon my back. He did not color as I had anticipated, but worked with the clasp, quietly, straining slightly. It was when I remembered what truly led to up to this point had he already exposed me, throwing my bra away with the same passion I had once had.

"_Oh!_" I gasped as his pinched and rubbed at my hardened nipples, my back vaulted somewhat, and he sat up, pushing me back to his hips as he licked my neck, biting and nibbling with every pinch.

I snaked my hands up and fisted his hair, my whole body overcome with anticipation. I threw my head back, his name rolling from my lips as he kissed my chin, down to my collar bone, before his mouth caught my darkened peaks.

I ran my fingers through his thick hair, shuddering with pleasure with every unexpected move he would make, biting roughly or sucking until both of my breasts were pink and raw. The cool air made them tingle due to their wetness, a wonderful sensation of raw desire. I cupped his face, pressing my lips upon his own, biting upon his lower lip seductively. He jumped slightly at this, but melted into my hands.

My fingers tickled his body, my knuckles rubbing against him with a fluid back and forth motion. I could feel a small smile emerge, but the feeling was gone, and I felt his sex harden inside his pants. I had felt it long before, when I had first pulled off my clothes. I roamed my fingers lower, until I was at the edge of his pants, pressing my breast and legs against him. He pulled me closer then I already was, muttering something incoherent, yet sounded very much like my name…my real name…

"Botan…"

It was pleasing to my ears, so very sensual. I pushed him away, planting small kisses upon his chest, my digits falling upon his pants. I fumbled with them, kissing him fiercely. He responded immediately to my calling, his bandages rough against my skin as he began to tug at my panties, stopping every once and a while to give a deep throaty growl.

He grabbed me by the waist, pushing me off so I rolled to the side as he pulled of his pants to reveal his throbbing length. Before I could do anything he was on top of me, his lips fiercely colliding with mine, my lips going numb, tingling with lost senses. My fingers grasped upon his manhood, feeling the length and size, holding my breath as he sighed against my ear. I released him, and with one final look at me, our friendship was shattered.

I closed my eyes as he plunged into me, I could feel his gaze on me, to make sure I was alright. I moaned something incoherent, and he came at me again, his pace slow, he himself blinded by his senses with every move. I urged him onward, my nails tearing at his back, my legs wrapping around, trying to keep him as close as possible.

He complied with my request, throwing himself into me with a new speed, fast and unreal, my name and his coming in raspy gasps and cries, urging us on. I began to get used to him, and soon I met his thrusts halfway, to which at first he stopped, gazing at me as if pleasure couldn't have gotten any better. I merely smirked into his eyes, arching my back as a shudder ran through my body with an unexpected force. Hiei slowed down as I clung to him, burying my head into the crook of his neck as my orgasm came. I didn't realize that I had screamed his name until I couldn't speak anymore, my voice lost with my final bellow.

Hiei picked up his pace once more, and he came as well with one last excited thrust, his body arched as mine had been, burying his face between by breasts, kissing my heart as we laid there, panting. He pulled himself out of me, the bits of our juices staining the bed sheets. We laid there, the sweat on our bodies cooling with the wind. He pulled the thin sheets around us, which we had nearly kicked off the bed. I glanced at him as he drew the covers around me, unsure of what outcomes would appear with our act. He was staring at me now, eyelids heavy. He was waiting for me to sleep, and he stroked my cheek once before yawning.

"Go to sleep," he said bossily, wrapping his arms around my waist before pulling me closer.

I said nothing in reply, deciding to comply with his orders, tucking one arm under a pillow with my other around him. I gazed at him once more, watching as he fell into deep sleep. I could still feel the bandages.

**Author's notes**: God, that took forever.


End file.
